Chapter 098
Chapter 098 is ninety-eighth chapter of Volume 17. Summary Plot Overview While watching Yukiji's ordeals, Nanami weeps saddened that, in the end, Yukiji had not been happy. Kuromaro calls her hasty and says that if Yukiji died smiling, then perhaps she did lead a happy life. He then turns his attention back to the flashback in which a foggy Akura-ou is seen walking, commenting that it was much more pitiful to see a demon who couldn't see his own loneliness. Akura-ou appears in front of Tomoe, who asks if he'd attacked recently due to the stench of blood emanating from him. Akura-ou grins, saying it was the west this time. Suddenly, Tomoe strikes Akura-ou's shoulder and pulls out a unidentifiable chunk, saying it looked like a beginning of a curse. Tomoe then lectures that Akura-ou was really vulnerable to not have dodged the attack, to which Akura-ou reasons that avoiding simply didn't work for him. He invites Tomoe to attack Izumo with him and scare the people there. Tomoe rejects, confessing he'd fallen in love for a human girl and was planning to become human. Akura-ou laughs, saying that was impossible. Tomoe agrees but says that if it were a fallen god, it just might be achievable. Akura-ou grabs his shirt, angry, shouting that he hated weaklings and that if Tomoe became human, he would just kill him off immediately. Tomoe looks at him sadly, saying that if that was the case, then nothing can be done to stop him. He hugs him and tells him to be careful in Izumo and advises that he shouldn't go alone. Tomoe reminisces how their enemies crumbled before both of them and how they always were together. Finally, Tomoe bids his final farewell to Akura-ou. Meanwhile, Yukiji wakes up feeling warm, vaguely recalling Nanami's voice speaking to her. Akura-ou sits glumly on his conquered throne, listening to his enemies barge in his castle. He recalls Tomoe's words to him, remembering the time he would be the shield and Tomoe the sword and thinking Tomoe mistaken. Akura-ou quickly realizes that no one was coming to attack him and spots furball eating up the intruders. Akura-ou notes that that probably was how furball was growing bigger. Furball says that Akura-ou did not need Tomoe since he had furball to guard him. Akura-ou smirks and says that furball's big body was really starting to stink and tells him to go away. Meanwhile, a servant asks where the grilled fish she cooks had gone and Suke appears, the fish in his mouth. The servant punches him, saying the fish had been for the master. Another servant informs them that the master was coming together with a woman. Tomoe, carrying Yukiji, tells his servants that the child was about to be born and that he would like them to look after her. Yukiji later introduces herself and Tomoe sulks, noticing Yukiji's suddenly peaceful expression. He leaves, smiling to himself, knowing that he was right about how humans wanted to be with other humans. Outside, he sees a servant attempting to burn down the house. The servant panics and confesses that it was because the woman in the house was associated with demons. Like the fate that befell the previous master, Tomoe may soon be experiencing the same. Tomoe looks at him and tells him not to worry. The servant sulks and say that it was true for the night before her wedding, everything turned pitch black and how misfortune followed him ever since. He tells Tomoe that the woman was searching for a fallen god and Tomoe smiles at that mention. He think to himself that as long as he could stay by Yukiji's side, he needed nothing more. Inside, the birthing process had already begun. The servant tells him that it was looking good but Tomoe just says they should hurry up and get that thing out of Yukiji's stomach, not caring what will happen to the child. Infuriated, Yukiji throws a towel at him and say that the baby must be born properly. The servants kick Tomoe out of the room where he uncomfortably waited until dawn. Finally the doors opened and the servants joyfully say that it was successful although Yukiji fainted. She hands him the baby girl but Tomoe jolts back, surprised it was moving. The servant laughs saying that in time it will grow teeth, talk, walk, cry and laugh. She offers the baby again and Tomoe takes it and blushes, scared of her fragility but also reveling in it. Characters Trivia Category:Chapters Category:Volume 17